This invention relates to an abrasive product.
Abrasive compacts are used extensively in cutting, milling, drilling and other similar operations. The abrasive compact consists of diamond or cubic boron nitride particles bonded into a coherent hard conglomerate. The abrasive particle content of abrasive compacts is high and there is an extensive amount of direct particle-to-particle bonding creating a polycrystalline mass. Abrasive compacts are made under elevated temperature and pressure conditions at which the abrasive particle, be it diamond or cubic boron nitride, is crystallographically stable. Diamond abrasive compacts are sometimes referred to as "PCD" while cubic boron nitride compacts are sometimes referred to as "PCBN".
Abrasive compacts tend to be small and relatively brittle and in use they are frequently supported by being bonded to a cemented carbide or steel substrate. Such supported abrasive compacts are known in the art as composite abrasive compacts. The composite abrasive compact may be used as such as the cutting edge of an abrasive tool.
Examples of composite abrasive compacts can be found described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,745,623, 3,767,371 and 3,743,489.
Other effective cubic boron nitride abrasive bodies which do not contain as high an abrasive particle content as abrasive compacts are also known and used in the art. Such abrasive bodies may comprise a sintered body containing 40 to 60 volume percent of cubic boron nitride particles uniformly dispersed in a continuous ceramic bonding matrix. These abrasive bodies are also made under temperature and pressure conditions at which the cubic boron nitride is crystallographically stable. An example of such a body is that sold under the trade name DBC-50.